Lee en mi piel tu nombre perdido
by zairahica
Summary: Porque cuando la tuvo en en sus brazos, solo pudo sentirse el hombre más feliz del mundo; porque cuando por primera vez abrió sus ojos para él, no pudo estar mas orgulloso de su primogénita. Pero Draco Malfoy lo sabía, sabía lo que su pequeña hija llegaría a sufrir debido a su apellido, debido a sus errores del pasado . Pero jamas pudo imaginar lo se avecinaba.
1. prologo

Porque cuando la tuvo en brazos, solo pudo sentirse el hombre más feliz del mundo; porque cuando por primera vez abrió sus ojos para él, no pudo estar más orgulloso de su primogénita. Pero Draco Malfoy lo sabía, sabía lo que su pequeña hija llegaría a sufrir en el futuro debido a su apellido, debido a sus errores. No hay gloria para nadie en la guerra solo dolor, angustia y tristeza, pero después de esta los vencidos se concierten en parias que deben purgar por sus pecados.

Cuando Draco Malfoy fue adsuelto de su caso ya se imagino como seria su futuro. Vivir en Malfoy Maior era un suplicio, una pesadilla constante, por eso cuando de caso con su amada Astoria Greengrass, la destruyo. Destruyo el lugar al que llamo hogar por tantos años, el lugar donde gente fue asesinada, donde Hermione Granger fue torturada, donde sus fantasmas crearían un ancla para torturarlo de por vida.

El supo que desde que tuvo a su pequeña Antares en sus brazos el mundo seria cruel con ella por algo que su hija no había hecho. el dolor que llegaría a probar en sus propias cabes, maltrato, bullyng, angustia lagrimas, sangre... Jamás imagino que su pequeña acabase en San Mungo por su culpa, por ser un cobarde, por querer salvar a su madre.

Y ahora en ese mismo hospital que la vio nacer, Draco Malfoy derramaba lagrimas de impotencia, de rabia, odio a si mismo y culpabilidad por causarle esto a ella. Con su hijo Scorpius, de tan solo nueve años abrazado a su pierna llorando por su hermana, mientras que su esposa lloraba en su hombro. Según los enfermeros no debería estar viva, por eso una y otra vez Draco daba gracias a aquel ángel guardia que había salvado la vida a su hija.

...

Dolor es lo único que sentía esa pequeña rubia, que se encontraba en posición fetal .Cuando estaba triste su madre siempre le cantaba y siguiendo su ejemplo comenzó a cantar , la que creyó, su última canción- ... solo tú, solo tu podrás entrar y leer en mi piel tu nombre perdido.

\- ¿Quién eres?- pregunto a aquel destello rojo.

\- Solo tu ángel de la guarda.


	2. capitulo 1

Tanto el mundo como los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

….

muy bien Antares esta será nuestra última cita antes de que vuelvas a Hogwarts así que cuéntame ¿Qué tal estos últimos días en casa?- Preguntó el doctor Blair a la joven rechazada en el sofá de enfrente.

Bien, supongo- hablo sin mirar a los ojos al hombre.

¿Has hecho lo que acordamos en la sesión anterior?

Yo lo he intentado, pero…- levanto la vista por primera vez, mirando a su psicólogo con esos ojos platinados, dirigiéndole una mirada vacía- no puedo.

¿No puedes o no quieres?

Sinceramente, no quiero- Volvió a bajar la mirada.

Antares, ellos no son tus adres. Tus padres y tu hermano no te hicieron eso- hablo el doctor apuntando las reacciones de la joven en su cuadernillo.

Lose, pero no quiero que lo hagan.

¿Por qué? El que no te dejes apenas rozar por tu familia les hace daño. ¿Y tú no quieres hacerles daño verdad?

Estoy sucia.

¿Qué quieres decir?

¡ESTOY SUCIA! No quiero que me toquen porque estoy sucia, mancillada- dijo mientras lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

¿Sientes asco de ti misma?- ella solo asintió. El doctor Blair miro su reloj y vio que la sesión estaba por terminar- Muy bien eso es todo por hoy, quiero que sigas escribiendo el diario contando todo lo que sientas, tu día a día mientras estas en Hogwarts. Y como deberes para la próxima sesión quiero que escribas en el diario como te sientes cada vez que te miras al espejo, antes de ducharte después de ello, cuando te levanta de la cama… etc.- explico mientras se quitaba sus gafas esperando el asentimiento por parte de la niña- Bien nuestra próxima sesión será dentro de quince días en Hogwarts, ya puedes salir.

Había mucha gente en ese anden, despidiendo a sus hijos, que marchaban un año más para comenzar es curso escolar. Por un lado, podíamos ver a familias felices que asfixiaban a sus hijos en abrazos. Por otro lado podíamos ver a una familia de rubios, estos no estaban tan felices como las demás familias, mientras su único hijo despedía con abrazos a sus padres, la primogénita de la familia, solo veía con una mirada vacía y sin expresión. Cuando sus padres terminaron de despedirse de su hermano pequeño, su madre intento abrazarla y ella solo pudo dar un paso atrás evitando el contacto. La mujer solo bajo la cabeza apenada.

Mama yo… - dijo desviando la mirada intentando dar aquel paso, estirando un poco los brazos y empezando a dar un paso antes de pararse en seco, " sucia, mancillada, repulsiva, ellos no deben tocar esta basura" es lo que paso por la mente de la joven.

Cuídate y escríbenos- Hablo la voz aterciopelada del hombre- Te queremos Antares no lo olvides.

Lose y yo a vosotros- después de eso hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, como saludo de despedida y se dirigió al tren, esquivando cualquier contacto físico con personas.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la estación, una familia bastante conocida, despedía sus dos hijos mayores, mientras que por otra parte un pelirrojo daba instrucciones a su hija.

¿Por qué está hablando con él?- hablo el pelirrojo. Todos miraron hacia donde el decía, viendo a un peli azul hablar con un hombre rubio.

Ron, Teddy tendrá sus motivos- dijo su mujer Hermione, ahora Weasley.

Es por Antares- hablo esta vez Ginny- Teddy me conto que es le echa un ojo cuando están en Hogwarts.

En ese momento sonó el silbido de que el tren estaba a punto de partir, todos los rezagados de subieron, mientras los demás alumnos de se despedían por las ventanas. Una vez que el tren había partido y la estación se despejara un poco, el niño que sobrevivió, se dirigió hacia aquella familia de rubios, que se encontraba más afectado que las demás familias por la partida de sus hijos.

Hola Malfoy- saludo Harry Potter- ¿Qué tal estáis?

Hola Potter- saludo Draco- Bien, supongo- contesto con cara de impotencia ante el estado de su hija.

¿Qué tal esta ella?

¿Antares? Bueno ella lo intenta, ha mejorado algo. Sabes a principios de vacaciones volvió a hablar- dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Mientras tanto en un compartimento de tren, se encontraban los dos hermanos Malfoy, los dos en silencio, hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver una joven pelirroja con rizos incontrolables y un azabache de ojos verdes con gafas.

Perdonad ¿Podríamos sentarnos aquí? esque los demás están ocupados- pregunto la chica.

Si adelante- pero en el momento en el que la joven pelirroja iba a sentarse a su lado cerca de ella, Antares con una maniobra de ninja salió del cubículo.

Perdonar a mi hermana, ella…- dijo bajando la mirada triste.

No pasa nada, hola soy Rose Weasley y es el mi primo Albus Potter- dijo señalando a su acompañante.

Yo soy Scorpius Mal..

Se quien eres, de aquella vez en la estación- Hablo Albus Potter con una mirada significativa hacia el joven Malfoy.

El viento removía su rubio cabello, pareciendo así una estela rubia. Con las manos agarradas a la barra del tren de cola, la joven muchacha solo veía como la vegetación se movía y quedaba atrás llevándola poco a poco a su destino. Desde allí podía ver la puerta de sol, que hace unos minutos había comenzado. Allí en el final del tren de cola, se encontraba Antares Malfoy con su pelo rubio, el cual llegaba a su cadera danzando con el viento. La joven de tez pálida, ojos azules helados inexpresivos, y labios rosas y finos, dándole una apariencia de muñeca de porcelana. Vestida con un vestido negro con bordados en verde, le cubría desde el cuello a las muñecas y no pasaba de sus rodillas. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por medias negras tupidas, todo con unas botas negras militares hasta la rodilla y unos guantes que cubrían sus manos. Nada se dejaba ver, solo la piel de su cara. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, pero la apuesta de sol estaba llegando a su fin.

Le gustaba ese lugar, ya que no había nadie, prácticamente se encontraba fuera del tren. Fuera de miradas repulsivas y asco, sentimientos de lastima. Ella sola, allí con el viento provocado por el movimiento del tren. Cuando el sol estaba acariciando por última vez en ese día, la cara de la joven, la puerta de abrió, mostrando a un joven peli azul.

¡OH! Estas aquí, te he estado buscando- dijo mientras se ponía a su lado y la joven daba un paso hacia un lado, para mantener una distancia prudente.- Te he traído el uniforme, me lo ha dado tu hermano- dijo pasándole el uniforme, ella solo asintió- y bueno… ¿Qué tal tu verano?.

Ted Lupin sabía que ella no contestaría, por eso cada vez que se encontraba con ella , él, hablaba por los dos.

Yo lo he pasado con mi abuela y los Potter. Sabes he aprendido a cambiar casi todo mi apariencia, aunque me cuesta un poco. Pero lo que mejor se me da, es cambiar el color de mi pelo, rojo, azul, verde, amarillo…- decía mientras demostraba como su pelo cambiaba a aquella niña de mirada inexpresiva. En un momento la velocidad del tren comenzó a disminuir, dando a entender que estaban cerca de llegar- creo que deberías ir a cambiarte ya- dijo mientras le abría la puerta que les permitiría entrar al vagón de cola.

La callada rubia se dirigía hacia el baño acompañada del metamorfogo, que observaba como la chica esquiva todo lo posible el roce. De la nada un compartimento se abrió dejando salir a un azabache de ojos castaños con gafas, que miraba mal al peli azul.

¿Qué haces con ella?

Déjalo ya James, ya hemos hablado de eso.

Es una Malfoy, como puedes andar con una persona que nos hizo tanto daño- hablo James Sirius Potter, apoyado en el marco de la puerta y con los brazo cruzados.

Tu no lo entiendes- dijo Ted desviando la mirada.

Claro que lo entiendo, solo le hablas por pena. Que aquellos alumnos de séptimo le gastaran una broma, no quiere decir que la tengas que seguir a todos lados, preocupado por ella- entonces la miro- Además solo quiere llamar la atención, haciendo se la víctima- Teddy bajo la mirada, la cual se volvió sombría al recordar como encontró a Antares Malfoy después de esa "supuesta broma".

Morado- se escucho una suave voz.

¿EH?- preguntaron los dos.

El color morado- dijo Antares mirando a Teddy- me gusta.

En un principio Ted Lupin se quedo asombrado, era la primera vez que Antares le había hablado, desde aquel suceso. Por eso su primera reacción fue abrir los ojos asombrado, y después del shock inicial, sonreír y cambiar el color de su pelo a morado, para recibir una mirada vacía de aquella chica, que inmediatamente después de haber visto el color que le gustaba, se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a cambiar. El nuevo año escolar estaba a punto de comenzar, por que Hogsmeade ya se veía en la lejanía, dejando a un Teddy frenético, buscando a si querida Victoire para contarle sus avances con Antares.

…..

Espero que os guste, si hay alguna falta, lo siento.

Gracias por vuestro tiempo.


	3. capitulo 2

Tanto el mundo como los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

…

Cuando Antares, bajo del tren, llevaba puesto su uniforme. Un uniforme de Slytherin como el de cualquier chica de su casa, con la excepción de que en vez de levar falda, llevaba pantalón, guantes blancos y la camisa una talla mas grande, para qué cuando se pusiera la corbata no se viera el cuello.

Se dirigió a coger las carrozas que le llevarían al castillo. Gracias a su fama, sus amables compañeros, le otorgaban el honor de viajar sola en una, por muy pocas carrozas que queden, "mejor andar que compartir carroza con Malfoy" decían.

Cuando entro en el gran comedor, se dirigió a su mesa, sentándose en la esquina apartada de todos los demás, con la mirada al frente, sin mirar a nada ni a nadie. Por otra parte en la mesa de Ravenclaw, un peli azul Griffindor, terminaba de contarle a una rubia, lo que había ocurrido en el tren y esta no hacía más que mirar asombrada a aquella solitaria Slytherin. Una vez que todos los alumnos estuvieran sentados, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver al profesor Flitwick, seguido de una horda de alumnos nuevos. El profesor se colocó al lado de un sombrero viejo, raído y quemado, que canta. Una vez que este término, el hombrecillo saca una lista y comenzó a citar nombres.

Los nombres pasaban sin interés hasta que Antares hoy a su apellido.

Malfoy, Scorpius- el niño rubio subió al taburete ante la mirada de todo el comedor, cuando el sombrero de tapo los ojos, tarda unos minutos en tomar su decisión.

¡ Slytherin!- Su hermano con una sonrisa se dirigió a la mesa que le aplaudía y se sentó al lado de su hermana. Esta sólo le dirigió una mirada y asintió, puede que a simple vista pareciera un gesto muy frío, pero Scorpius sabía que era un signo de saludo, apoyo y orgullo hacia él. Aunque en su interactuación término cuando un apellido famoso se escuchó.

Potter, Albus- el joven azabache de ojos verdes y gafas, subió al taburete, y cuando el sombrero tapó sus ojos, el comedor se sumió en un silencio expectante hasta que este grito.

¡Slytherin!- La mesa de dicha casa tardó en aplaudir, debido al shock de que un Potter estuviera en su casa. Bajo una mirada asesina de parte de su hermano mayor, Albus se sentó en frente de los dos Malfoys.

Hola-dijo Albus extendiendo la mano a la chica- Albus Severus Potter- pero esta sólo asintió volverlo a dejar su mirada fija en la nada. Los nombres terminaron dejando a Rose Weasley seleccionará en Ravenclaw, junto con su prima Victoire Weasley.

Cuando la cena apareció, todo el mundo comenzó a atacar las fuentes, sirviéndose y comenzando a comer. Nuestra protagonista, sin embargo, sólo miro su hermano y al joven Potter, y disimuladamente cogió una manzana dispuesta a marcharse. Ya estaba de pies cuando una figura apareció frente a ella y una mano le agarró la túnica.

¿No vas a cenar?- Preguntó aquella figura, la chica asintió y le mostró la manzana- ¿sólo eso?- La figura de un paso haciendo que Antares, la cual no quería ser tocada, retrocediera y se sentara otra vez.

Gracias, Ted Lupin- dijo Scorpius, que soltó la túnica de su hermana.

Ya he dicho que me llames Teddy- habló mientras revolvía el pelo al rubio, y giraba la esquina de la mesa para sentarse al lado de Albus, el cual que sonrío. De un momento a otro alguien se sentó al lado de Antares, quien le lleno el plato a la joven.

Cuando comas esto podrás irte a dormir-habló la rubia Weasley. Antares miro a los dos por un momento.

No soy un bebe- Victoire miro asombrada a la joven Malfoy, pues ésta había hablado.

Bueno, hablas tan poco como un bebe- dijo Teddy.

Y vosotros os comportáis como padres sobre protectores.

Entonces, Victoire y Teddy son los padres-dijo Albus, viendo como los dos "padres" se sonrojaban- Antares, es la hija, y por ende Scorpius a ser su hermano también sería vuestro hijo- Albus los miro, Scorpius confundido, Victoire y Teddy sonrojados, y Antares inexpresiva- ¡ Adoptarme!- miro a Teddy- Seria el "hermano gemelo de distinta fecha de nacimiento de Scorpius".

Si adoptarle papa y mama- dijo Scorpius.

El agua caía por su cuerpo, un agua tibia, que reconfortaba y relajaba. Con la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua, Antares veía su mano apoyada en la pared, una mano llena de nombres, nombres de personas que jamás conoció. Salió de la ducha y sin toalla, se dirigió a su habitación, mojando el suelo. Lo bueno de ser Slytherin es que tenían una habitación para ellos solos con baño incluido. Como su psicólogo le había pedido, se coloco delante del espejo de cuerpo en tero que tenia, pudiendo verse.

Nombres, es lo único que veía, nombres grabados en su piel como cicatrices, nombres de gente que no conocía, de gente muerta. Se podían leer a la perfección: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Fred Weasley… Asco, repulsión, eso es lo que sentía hacia su cuerpo mancillado. Paso la mano por su vientre, perfilando letras, leyendo nombres. Repentinamente, su mano se paró en seco, su frente se arrugo y lanzo la silla del escritorio, rompiendo el espejo. Los resto, cayeron al suelo, esparciéndose por todos lados. Antares se dirigió al armario y cogió su pijama, se lo puso y busco su barita, y cuando la encontró arreglo el espejo. Abrió su baúl y del fondo saco un libro, con más de la mitad escrito, lo abrió por donde se había quedado y a principio de pagina escribió la fecha, comenzando a anotar todo lo vivido hoy.

 _1 de Septiembre_

 _He ido a Hogwarts. En la estación mi madre ha intentado abrazarme. Me he apartado. He conocido gente nueva. Cuando se han sentado en mi compartimento me he ido. He viajado al final del vagón de cola. Ted Lupin me trajo el uniforme, me defendió y cambio su color de pelo a morado. Scorpius está en Slytherin. Albus Potter esta en Slytherin. Me han obligado a cenar. Me he duchado. Me he mirado al espejo. Me he visto. Nombres. Muchos nombres. Nombres que no conozco. Nombres de muertos. Gente que no conozco. Recuerdos. Cuando me miro vuelven recuerdos. Dolor. Asco. Asco. Asco. Asco. Asco. Vomito. Ganas de vomitar. Sucio. Estoy sucia. No tocar. No mirar. Morir. Me quiero morir. Duele pero no puedo morir. Familia. Por mi familia no moriré. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir con asco pero vivir._

 **(Dos semanas después)**

devolvía Valla veo que sigues tan elocuente como siempre- hablo el doctor Blair, mientras le el diario- veo que el joven Teddy y la señorita Vitoire, no se "despegan" de ti, como has puesto aquí.

Es raro.

¿Raro el que?

Cuando hablo me miran raro.

Solo se ponen contentos porque les hablas- Antares le miro confundida- se asombran porque les hablas, el año pasado no hablabas.

¿Ellos se ponen contentos porque yo hablo?

Si, ¿Y tú, estas feliz con ellos?

Yo no recuerdo lo que es felicidad.

Para eso estoy yo, para ayudarte- en ese momento tocaron la puerta y esta se abrió- Pasar, pasar Teddy y Victoire.

Hola- saludo Antares, viendo como la cara de los mayores se iluminaba.

Bien, hoy tenemos terapia en grupo. Esta terapia la utilizaremos para superar, vuestros miedos. Durante las sesiones que he tenido con vosotros, los tres coincidís con un mismo lugar, el pasillo- vio como los niños se tensaban- por eso hoy lo cruzaremos, así que seguirme- dijo el doctor Blair saliendo de la sala en la que estaban.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia las mazmorras, llegando a un pasillo, donde se podía ver el inicio de las mazmorras a su izquierda, pero este seguía de largo llevando a otros lugares del castillo. Cuando llegaron al principio del pasillo avanzaron hasta la entrada de las mazmorras.

Muy bien, en el ejercicio de hoy, quiero que crucéis el pasillo mirando al frente. Chicos podéis decirme a donde lleva este pasillo.

La segunda a la derecha, es el camino que se usa para ir de la clase de transformaciones a la de pociones y viceversa.

Muy bien, yo iré primero, para que veáis que no pasa nada- cuando el Doctor Blair cruzo le miro- veis no hay nada que temer, vamos venir- los tres se miraron, siendo Teddy el primero en avanzar seguido por las chicas.

Comenzaron caminando los tres juntos, paso a paso mirando al frente, estaban llegando a la mitad del camino. Desde ahí, se podía ver el comienzo de un nuevo pasillo, el que ninguno quería ver.

Deberá de ser la mala suerte de los diestros, porque cuando esa voz los llamo todos giraron hacia la derecha, quedando frente a su peor pesadilla, el pasillo.

…..

Espero que os guste si hay alguna falta lo siento.

Gracias por vuestro tiempo.


	4. capitulo 3

Tanto el mundo como los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

….

Oye Malfoy, porque te saltas las clases mientras que yo tengo que asistir a ellas- hablo James Potter, caminando hacia esos tres petrificados alumnos- Teddy, Victoire como perdéis estar con ella- miro la cara de su prima, sus ojos parecían salirse se sus cuencas. Estaba tensa, más tiesa que un palo. Su cara era de terror, se acerco a ella- ¿Victoire, estas bien?

Apártese joven- hablo el doctor Blair, el cual al ver lo ocurrido se acerco para intentar remediarlo.

¿Quién es usted?

Soy su psicólogo- se puso delante de ellos- Muy bien chicos habéis llegado hasta aquí. Fijaros bien aquí no hay nada, lo que estáis recordando en vuestra cabeza no es real. Ya no. Vamos, solo tenéis que seguir vuestro camino.

No es real, no es real, no es real, no es real…- como un mantra, Victoire y Teddy, recitaban aquellas palabras. Comenzando a girar, volviendo a seguir su camino o intentarlo.

¿Qué ocurre Antares, porque no sigues?

Las sombras, se mueven- Contesto mirando la entrada del oscuro pasillo.

Hay no hay nada Antares.

Se mueven.

Y si se mueven, porque no vas a averiguarlo- incito James- yo te dare un pequeño empujoncito- y rápidamente la empujo dentro del pasillo.

Los presentes, vieron como del pasillo, muchos brazos oscuros, abrazaron el cuerpo de Malfoy y la adentraron dentro de la oscuridad. Por unos momentos, todo se quedo en silencio, hasta que un grito de dolor, miedo y sufrimiento resonó por los pasillos, seguido del de otros dos alumnos, comenzando a revivir todo otra vez. El doctor Blair, rápidamente intento entrar en el pasillo, pero fue repelido. Había una especie de escudo Trasparente que no le dejaba entrar.

AHH- se volvió a oír, seguido del sonido que hace la ropa al rasgarse- ¡No por favor! ¡NO!- con cada grito que salía del pasillo, Vivtoire y Teddy chillaban más. En su mente todo era distinto, un charco en el suelo, una niña encima del moribunda- ¡NO! ¡AYUDADME!- eso pareció sacar de su estado a Ted Lupin, quien rápidamente corrió al inicio del pasillo y comenzó a lanzar hechizos, pero nada rompía el escudo, Victoire al verlo decidió ayudar también.

Mientras tanto James Potter estaba en shock, que era lo que ocurría ahí. ¡Pum! Un sonido como algo chocando contra un cristal. Al otro lado se vio a Antares Malfoy con la ropa rasgada. Sus pantalones no estaban, su camisa estaba rota, se podía ver gran parte de ella. Algo le arranco la parte de arriba, quedando solo en ropa interior. Nombres, muchos nombres grabados a fuego en su piel.

¡Socorro, ayudadme, sacadme de aquí!- lloraba Antares Malfoy mientras golpeaba más fuerte el escudo.

De un momento a otro, una risa maliciosa se escucho al inicio del pasillo, por ahí venia el poltergeist riendo.

¡valla, valla, veo que alguien ha caído en mi trampa de las armadur…

¡AH!- algo agarro a Antares de la cintura, esta intentaba agarrarse a escudo- ¡Ayudadme!- lloraba, Peeves se dio cuenta de que aquella no era su broma y cuando vio al dueño del llanto solo pudo susurrar.

Antares- rápidamente intento traspasar el escudo, pero no pudo, miro a todos lados desesperados, hasta que se fijo en la pared del pasillo y sin pensarlo dos veces, dirigiéndose a los gritos de su amiga.

El pasillo esta oscuro, las sombras se movían alrededor de un cuerpo agazapado, este desnudo se mecía adelante y atrás, dentro no se oía nada. No podía oír las llamadas del doctor, solo fijarse en aquellas sombras, sombras de apariencia humana que de movían a su alrededor.

Antares- pudo oír su nombre lejanamente- Antares canta, canta la canción que cantaste esa vez. Cuando tengas miedo canta- y la voz se apago.

¿Cantar? Mama siempre dice que cuando se tiene miedo, el cantar, ayuda para concentrarse en algo que no sea tu temor.

(Poner en youtube: Sananda B.S.O Es Vedrà (Interpretada por Lena Valenti)

Desde esta tierra, que pisas al andar, llena de pinos y leyendas, hay una parte oculta bajo el mar, la que vigilan mis sirenas…- puntos blancos y rojizos comenzaron a salir en las sombras, hasta que la luz se volvió intensa y las alejó de Antares. La luz rojiza tenia silueta, un hombre alto y pelirrojo estaba brillando, era incorpóreo y su luz hacia que las sombras se fueran- solo tú, solo tu podrás entrar y leer en mi piel tu nombre perdido.- al terminar de decir esas palabras, las sombras desaparecieron, quedando solo luz y ese hombre. Mi nombre en tu piel, haber, haber…- dijo el hombre comenzando a buscar- aah aquí encima del corazón, Fred Weasley a tu servicio, señorita- dijo el pelirrojo extendiendo la mano. Pero Antares solo se apoyó más en la pared. En tanto Fred chasqueó los dedos volviendo a aparecer la ropa de la niña, volviendo a vestirla como antes de entrar al pasillo- bueno deberíamos salir, tus amigos te están esperando. Antares- pudo oír otra voz en el pasillo. Peeves- Antares lo miro, agradeciendo, pues había notado que el le había ayudado pidiendo que cantara- Gracias.  
Entonces los tres se dirigieron a la entrada del pasillo, aunque la gente solo veía a dos, una niña y un poltergeist.

Estoy bien madame Pomfrey, no me ha pasado nada- dijo Antares, viendo como la enfermera intentaba tocarle y ella la esquivaba cual ninja. Señorita Malfoy quédese quieta por favor, solo quiero ver si esta herida- dijo mientras la seguía por toda la enfermería, bajo la atenta mirada de Victoire y Teddy que están allí también, tomando una poción para calmar los nervios. Valla esto es divertido, nunca imagine a madame Pomfrey jugando al pilla- pilla con un alumno- Antares dirigió su mirada hacia el pelirrojo allí presente, que al parecer solo ella podía ver- yo también quiero jugar.  
De un momento a otro las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron, dando paso a la directora Mcgonagall, haciendo que Antares y la enfermera pararan.  
Veo que está bien señorita Malfoy. Si directora. Bien, ya pueden salir, vallan al comedor, la comida esta apunto de servirse. Directora, que es lo que a pasado en el pasillo- pregunto Victoire. Una maldición, la cual ha sido quitada inmediatamente.  
Con esto último la directora les hecho de la enfermería, fuera Ted y Victoire se adelantaron, mientras tanto Antares se dirigió al comedor por otro lado, un camino más largo.  
¿ y bueno que hacemos ahora?- Antares miro al pelirrojo- No vas a hablar. No existes. ¿Por qué dices eso? La demás gente no te ve, solo yo- entonces lo miro- tu estas muerto. Si lo estoy- sus ojos perdieron un poco de brillo- es algún inconveniente. No- lo miro atentamente, vio como una sonrisa volvía a formarse en su cara, la cual se borro cuando ella pronuncio las siguientes palabras- pero me gustaría estarlo. No sabes lo que dices, pequeña Malfoy. Llámame Antares- él la miro confundido- creo que tu estadía junto a mi será larga.

…

Espero que os guste, si hay alguna falta lo siento.  
Gracias por vuestro tiempo.  
PD: actualizaciones todos los viernes.


	5. capitulo 4

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling

…

¿Qué es lo que ocurre Minerva?- pregunto la Madame Pomfrey después de que se cerrase la puerta.

Una maldición, magia oscura, no sé como lo han hecho, pero esa maldición estaba programada para que se activase solo cuando ella pasase por delante.

Minerva ¿Quién haría eso?

No lo se- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta- pero pienso averiguarlo.

En el gran comedor, se encontraba el alumnado comiendo, obviamente. Todo era normal, la gente comía tranquilamente manteniendo conversaciones triviales. Y luego estaba Antares Malfoy en la esquina de su mesa, mirando asesina mente a algo inexistente.

Estás loca si piensas que me sentare ahí, antes muerto que sentarme en la mesa de las serpientes.

Ya estás muerto.

¿Y cómo crees que morí? Cuando aquel mortifago intento hacerme sentar en esta misma mesa, para discutir como " personas civilizada" me negué y yo mismo me apunte con la varita y…

Ya claro- dijo la rubia rodando los ojos no creyéndose nada- me voy

Antares, no as comido nada- le riño su hermano.

No nos obligues a llamar a "mama y papa" para que te hagan comer- dijo albus.

¿Quiénes?

Ted Lupin y Victoire Weasley.

Esos mismos- calcaron los jóvenes.

¿Tengo una sobrina?- pregunto el pelirrojo asombrado.

¿Albus, cuantos primos tienes?- Pregunto Antares, mirando las reacción de Fred al saber que Albus era su sobrino también y que al parecer tenia más.

Doce- dijo el azabache- Victoire, Loius y Dominique son de tío Bill; Lucy y Molly son de tío Percy; Roxane y Fred son de tío George…

Él le puso mi nombre- pudo ver como Fred se tapaba los ojos ¿el estaba llorando?

Hugo y Rose son de tío Ron y tía Hermione; y por ultimo James, Lily y yo somos hijos de Harry Potter y Ginny Po…- no pude oírle terminar la frase porque un grito me sobresalto

Él le puso mi nombre- seguía llorando Fred hasta que algo le hizo saltar- ¡Que! ¡Ese cuatro ojos se beneficio a mi hermana! ¡No una sino tres veces! ¡YO LO MATO!

Pero porque preguntas Antares

Solo curiosidad- dijo mirando a la nada- mi psicólogo me ha pedido que socialice, así que eso estoy intentando.

La tarde había transcurrido normal y después de la cena, Antares se encontraba junto a cierto pelirrojo dirigiéndose a las mazmorras.

No pienso entrar ahí- volvió a quejarse Fred- yo, en la sala común de las serpientes, antes…

Antes muertos- termino por él la frase Antares, mientras rodaba los ojos, pues no había sido la primara vez en el día que el pelirrojo había dicho esa frase- si tanto te molesta vete.

¡Imposible!

¿Por qué?-se paró en seco- me seguirás a todas partes- es asintió- a todas, TODAS partes- el volvió a asentir- incluso cuando valla al baño o me tenga que cambiar de ropa, tu estarás pegado a mí.

Si- dijo Fred con una sonrisa.

Pervertido- dijo Antares, volviendo se a poner en marcha dando le la espalda al pelirrojo, para que este no viera su sonrojo. No se habían separado ni tres metros cuando algo invisible, empujo a Fred hacia Antares, el cual se paró a punto de rozarla- ¿pero qué?

Ya te lo dije, no puedo separarme de ti, eres mi ancla.

¿Tú qué?

Eres la persona que me hace permanecer aquí.

Cuando se encontraron en un pasillo sin salida de las mazmorras, Antares dijo unas palabras y esta se abrió. El pelirrojo volvió a quejarse otra vez, pero en esta ocasión fue empujado hacia Antares cuando esta rebaso los tres metros.

Valla…- hablo el pelirrojo admirando la sala- no está mal pero el color me disgusta, tendré que re-modelar la sala común, poniendo mucho rojo y amarillo, por todaaasss partes- hablaba Fred mientras hacía movimientos raros con las manos.

Ella sin hacerle caso, se dirigió a unas escalares y comenzó a bajarlas. Cuando llego al piso -3 se dirigió por un pasillo a la derecha, y en la última puerta de este ella se paro.

Valar morghulis- Después de esas palabras la puerta se abrió.

¿Tenéis habitaciones individuales con baño propio y contraseña?

Tenemos mucho espacio- dijo ella ingresando en la habitación.

Y eso de valar… algo que es

Se dice valar morghulis, y es de una serie muggle que nos gusta mucho a mí y a mi hermano, no quiero que nadie entre aquí y su puse que en esta casa nadie habría visto Juego de tronos siendo una serie muggle.

Un Malfoy viendo algo muggle, que será lo siguiente que vivan en el mundo muggle- decía Fred mientras se reía.

Yo me crecí en el mundo muggle, igual que mi hermano, incluso fuimos a la escuela muggle y aprendí a tocar instrumentos musicales muggles- dijo ella mientras se metía en el baño, y cuando cerró la puerta se oyó un golpe contra ella, como si algo se hubiera chocado contra ella. Este sonido de golpes se siguió escuchando mientras se bañaba y posterior mente secaba y bestia. Fue al salir del baño cuando vio a Fred sujetándose la nariz la cual sangraba un poco.- no eres un fantasma, se supone que puedes atravesar las cosas.

Se supone.

Mientras tanto en la torre de Griffindor un azabache con gafas, no paraba de dar vueltas a lo que había ocurrido hoy. El solo la empujo y lo que vio le trastornó, ella estaba llorando, y su cuerpo estaba marcado, había nombres marcados en el, nombres por todas partes, algunos los conocía otros no. Y entonces recordó algo.

 _Era el último mes de su primer año en hogwarts. Durante una de las cenas un pergamino rulo, por la mesa de Griffindor. En él, se estaban escribiendo nombres de gente que habían muerto por culpa de los mortifagos y Voldemort. El como todos los demás leyó la lista y añadió más nombres. Todavía recordaba con la rabia que escribió los nombres de sus abuelos paternos, el de los padres de Teddy, el de su tío Fred y el del padrino de su padre. No sabía que eran los nombres, pero había corrido un rumor por los pasillos, de que harán una broma contra Antares Malfoy, hija y nieta de mortifagos._

El había reconocido, los nombres que había puesto en la lista, grabados en su cuerpo. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacer, así que, rápidamente se levanto de su cama y se dirigió hacia la habitación de los de séptimo, donde seguramente el estaría. Entro la puerta sin tocar, descubriendo a un peliazul escribiendo en un libro.

Valla, no sabía que escribías un diario- hablo con voz burlona.

El doctor Blair me nada escribirlo- dijo sin parar de anotar cosas- dice que es una forma, para seguir mis progresos y de desahogo para mi, pero, ¿A qué has venido James?

¿Qué ha ocurrido hoy en el pasillo Teddy?- esa pregunta hizo que Ted Lupin cerrara el diario de golpe y palideciera un poco.

Solo un broma de mal gusto por parte de Peeves- intento mentir.

No sabes mentir Teddy.

¿Y de quien entonces? Si no me lo dices tú, se lo sonsacare a Victoire.

Ella tampoco te dirá nada.

¿Por qué no? Soy su primo favorito.

Uno, su primo favorito es Albus y dos, nosotros solo vimos es resultado.

¿El resultado de qué?

No lo sé- dijo mientras su mirada se ensombrecía.

¿Y quién lo sabe?

La chica ha la que has estado tratando mal estos últimos dos años por su apellido.

¿Antares Malfoy?

Ella era la única que estaba- James miro a Teddy, estaba pálido, su pelo había cambiado a gris, y su mirada estaba sombría.

Lo descubriré.

Pues más vale que busques un buen psicólogo- ello decir a Teddy antes de que saliera de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, intento sacarle información a su prima, pero esta le dijo menos que Teddy. Pero algo tengo seguro, voy a descubrir lo que está pasando aquí.

Esa mañana, después del accidente del pasillo, los estudiante de tercero de las casa Gryffindor y Slytherin, tenían pociones juntos. Allí se encontraba una rubia apartada, siendo observada fijamente por un azabache, mientras el pelirrojo miraba al azabache intentando descubrir que tramaba.

¿Señor Potter, podría decirme que efecto tiene esta poción?- el joven al que Fred miraba, contesto al profesor y el profesor se dio cuenta de que era otro sobrino.

El profesor Slughorn, un hombre barrigudo, calvo y ya bastante mayor, les mando hacer una poción que se encontraba en la página 23 del libro. Todo transcurría con normalidad, hasta que cierta persona se comenzó a aburrir.

Antares ¡Me aburro!- ella solo lo miro con una ceja alzada, y cara de "y yo que quieres que haga".

La rubia solo le ignoro. Mientras tanto Fred empezó a inspeccionar el aula, y agradeció que su ancla fuera una antisocial, ya que esta se encontraba en el pupitre más alejado de todos, pero el más cercano a los ingredientes. Miro disimuladamente el libro de la rubia, buscando los ingredientes que nunca deberías echar en la poción. Después de eso, sigilosamente como un gato, cogió los ingredientes y comenzó a lanzarlos, sin que nadie lo no tase a calderos al azar, jugando una especie de baloncesto con un caldero al fuego e ingredientes que jamás de deberían usar para ella. De un momento a otro, las pociones comenzaron a explotar literalmente, mientras que el pelirrojo no paraba de reír. Todo se volvió un caos, tres alumnos acabaron en la enfermería por quemaduras leves, y dos más por el efecto de la poción. Antares solo estaba manchada, esta miraba enfadada al pelirrojo.

Cuando el profesor les permitió salir, Antares fue la última en hacerlo, sin mirar a Fred se dirigió a la salida. Y al rebasa los tres metros, traspaso la puerta cerrándola de un golpe, oyendo como el pelirrojo chocaba con ella y quejarse del golpe.

Cuando abrió otra vez la puerta, comenzó a dirigirse hacia su sala común repitiendo el proceso con cada puerta que encontraba, pero el pelirrojo solo seguía riendo.

Todo esto ocurría bajo la atenta mirada de James Potter, el cual no sabía porque la rubia hacia eso.

…

Espero que os guste si hay alguna falta lo siento.

Gracias por vuestro tiempo.


	6. capitulo 5

Tanto el mundo como los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling

…

Tenias que habérselo contado.

¿El qué?

El que me ves.

Yaaa… haber como le dices tú a tu psicólogo que ves y oyes a una persona que los demás no y encima está muerta.

Antares había salido de su sesión con el doctor Blair, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente del pasillo. Dos semanas aguantando a ese pelirrojo revoltoso, el cual no paraba de hacer travesuras y obligaba a Antares a correr, huyendo de los problemas. Estaban a finales de septiembre y las cosas habían cambiado un poco. Según el doctor Blair, Antares se estaba recuperando, pues noto que la niña ahora hablaba más y era más sociable.

¿Pero, por qué quieres ocultar este precioso cuerpo?- dijo Fred apoyándose "sexymente" en la pared del pasillo

Lo prefiero a que me llamen esquizofrénica.

Seguían caminando por los pasillos dirigiéndose a las mazmorras, pues Antares tenía que coger libros para las siguientes clases, cuando Fred se paró de golpe, y a diferencia de otras veces fue Antares la que acabo siendo impulsada hacia, terminando la situación con el pelirrojo agarrándole de los hombros para que no callera y Antares saltando cual ninja para alejarse rápidamente del contacto.

¿pero que est…

Nos siguen.

¿eh?- entonces Fred comenzó a acercarse a la esquina del pasillo cuando Antares hablo.

Pevees te estoy viendo- y el nombrado apareció, acabando los tres en dirección a las mazmorras.

Y mientras tanto un oven azabache, suspiraba de alivio escondido en la esquina del pasillo, porque pensaba que la chica Malfoy se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Durante esas dos semanas, James Potter, había estado siguiendo a Antares, pues necesitaba las respuestas que ni Victoire, ni Teddy querían darle. Todo comenzó cuando vio su raro comportamiento, en un principio no le dio mucha importancia. Ella no habla, no se deja tocar, no mira a nadie a los ojos, excepto a su familia, Teddy y Victoire, lo cual llevo mucho trabajo. Se decía que unos alumnos de séptimo, el último día de clase del primer año de Antares y James habían preparado una broma para la chica Malfoy, a la cual la mayor parte de Hogwarts odiaba.

 _Recordó que ese día, ni Teddy, ni Victoire no habían bajado a desayunar, y en el viaje de tren, el vagón de prefectos fue cerrado, y nadie incluso los mismos prefectos pudieron entrar. Cuando llegaron al andén, el se adelanto con sus tíos a casa de sus abuelos. Pero su tío Bill, sus padres y su hermano Albus que quiso quedarse con ellos, esperaron a Teddy y a Victoire._

 _Tardaron dos horas en llegar, con dos adolescentes catatónicos. Recordó que ninguno de los dos ( victoire y teddy) salió de su cuarto durante dos semanas. Pero un día, la profesora Mcgonagall apareció en la madriguera con un señor, ese hombre estuvo hablando durante un par de hora, por separado, con Teddy y Victoire. Tuvieron un raro comportamiento durante todo el verano, no dijeron porque estaban así, incluso, Bill, Harry y Ginny tampoco mencionaron nada. Cuando llegaron a la madriguera, y su abuela pregunto a su madre porque habían tardado tanto, su madre solo pudo abrazar a su padre._

 _¿Qué a ocurrido Harry?- pregunto el señor Weasley, pero Harry solo pudo desviar la mirada- ¿Bill?_

 _Antares Malfoy, ella…- recordó haberse puesto muy contento._

 _Así que le han gastado la broma y yo me la he perdido- dijo emocionado mientras reía._

 _JAMES SIRIUS POTTER- nunca había visto a su madre tan enfadada- ME DECEPCIONA QUE ESTES TAN CONTENTO DE LO QUE LE HA PASADO A LA POBRE NIÑA._

 _Se lo merece, por ser un Malfoy hija de motifagos- pude ver como mi tío ron asentía con eso._

 _Esa niña no eligió en que familia nacer._

Por eso cuando la vio en ese pasillo, con tantos nombres, dejo de pensar que fue una broma y que todo fue algo peor, por eso había comenzado a seguirla. Ella tenía un raro comportamiento. Hablaba sola la mayor parte del tiempo, como si tuviera un amigo imaginario. Volvió a mirar por el pasillo y ella ya no estaba. Había estado tan centrado en sus pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta cuando se fue.

Cuando Antares entro a su cuarto seguido del pelirrojo, una vez que la jornada había terminado, se ducho y puso el pijama, para más tarde sentarse en su cama y escribir en su diario eludiendo cualquier cosa sobre ese chico fantasma que la seguía todos lados, y después de eso se durmió.

Mientras tanto Fred veía el fondo del lago negro por la ventana de la habitación. Recordó como había sido todo hasta ahora: la vida que tuvo con su familia, las travesuras que hizo con su hermano en este mismo castillo, su muerte, y su vuelta del limbo. Jamás olvidaría a aquella niña moribunda en su propio chaco de sangre. No tenía porque hacerlo, pero se vinculo con ella, para que esta pudiera seguir viviendo. El sabia que lo que había ocurrido en ese pasillo, era la primera ficha de domino que caía, y que dentro de poco lo harían más.

Se alejo de la ventana, y se acerco a la cama donde Antares dormía, sentándose a su lado y colocando una mano en su mejilla.

Nada te volverá a hacer daño, yo te protegeré Antares.

El mes de octubre paso rápidamente, siendo hoy 31 de octubre. Mientras los alumnos se encontraban disfrutando del festín de Halloween , Antares Malfoy se encontraba comiendo ranas de chocolate en su cama, junto con Fred. Ella no sabía lo que tenía el pelirrojo, pero en el poco tiempo que llevaba con ella había conseguido, en cierta parte volver a ser la vieja Antares.

El día que nos conocimos dijiste que te criaste en el mundo muggle ¿Cómo es eso? Pensé que los Malfoys, vivíais en Malfoy Manor- le pregunto Fred.

Papa destruyo Malfoy Manor.

¿Por qué?

¿Tú seguirías viviendo en esa casa después de todo lo que paso?

Pensé que a los Malfoy no les importaba todo lo que paso.

Enserio crees que a mi padre no le importaría, que sus hijos vivieran en esa casa llena de torturas y asesinatos.

Pensé que él estaba de acuerdo con todo eso.

Uno siempre está de acuerdo con todo si tu familia y tu estáis amenazados de muerte- dijo la joven mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a la ventana- además mi padre en ese entonces solo tenía 17, era un niño, un niño que quería salvar a su madre.

Este tema siempre le hacía sentirse mal, pues sabía que su padre no había tenido opción, pero su abuelo sí. Lucius Malfoy tuvo la opción de elegir, y escogió el camino equivocado, cada vez que pensaba lo que su abuelo, al que tanto quería, podría haber hecho cosas malas tenía ganas de llorar. No podía como aquel señor amante del Golf, podría haber hecho todo lo que la gente dice. Porque ciertamente cuando Lucius Malfoy salió de azkaban, se encontró sin barita y viviendo en el mundo muggle, con una nieta de 5 años amante de la tecnología muggle. Y que es lo que hizo su abuelo, adaptarse y hacerse amante de ese juego tan aburrido llamado Golf.

¿Y cómo es eso de crecer en el mundo muggle?

Lo mejor del mundo- dijo sonriendo y sentándose emocionada en la cama- los muggles son fascinantes, su tecnología, su cultura, su tecnología, su comida, su tecnología, sus deportes, su tecnología, su arte, su tecnología, su tecnología…

Repites mucho, tecnología. ¿Tú sabes usarla?

Obviamente. Soy una niña del siglo veintiuno, según los muggles, los niños del siglo veintiuno nacemos con una tablet debajo del brazo.

¿Tablet?

Si tablet ya sabes…- pero al ver su cara de "nosedequenaricesmeesatasablando" le señalo cómicamente - ¡BLASFEMIA! Como no puedes saber lo que es una tablet.

Pues no sabiéndolo…

¿móvil? ¿televisión? ¿ordenador? ¿teléfono? ¿electricidad? ¿internet?...

Nada de nada- dijo el pelirrojo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

No me lo puedo creer, pero en qué mundo has vivido para no saber nada de eso- dijo la rubia tumbándose en la cama, mientras imaginaba como debía de haber sido la vida de Fred sin tecnología. Ella no podía vivir sin sus series, y sobrevivía en el colegio porque las temporadas de juego de tronos se estrenaban en junio y terminaban en agosto.

¿y sabes tocar instrumentos muggles?- esa pregunta le saco de sus pensamientos con su querido Jon Nieve.

Toco el piano y mi hermano el violín, y solemos tocar juntos, es lo único que nos ha unido durante estos dos últimos años, después de lo que paso.

Ninguno de los dos supo como ocurrió, pero se pasaron toda la noche en vela hablando y paseando por el castillo, lo que hizo darse cuenta a Antares, de que Fres Weasley no es una buena influencia. Pues el inodoro que se encontraba, en estos momentos en su habitación, lo demostraba.

¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?- pregunto Antares haciendo aparecer una chimenea en la habitación y colocando el inodoro dentro, junto con una nota.

Si- con esto la rubia saco unos polvos de su baúl y los lanzo a la chimenea diciendo la madriguera, y viendo como el inodoro desaparecía entre las llamas verdes.

…..

Siento la tardanza

Si hay alguna falta lo siento y como siempre gracias por vuestro tiempo.


	7. capitulo 6

CAPÍTULO 6

El uno de noviembre amaneció, soleado y fresco, calentando cada recoveco del castillo. Un castillo donde sus ocupantes se levantaban normal, dentro de lo que cabe. En una habitación con camas rojas, un azabache se despertaba cuando el sol comenzaba a molestarle, estirando una mano buscando sus gafas en la mesita de noche. James Potter se levanto como en un fin de semana cualquiera, entro al baño a asearse y una vez arreglado bajo con sus amigos al comedor. La gente normal los conocían como los Merodeadores 2.0, pero ellos no eran más que Fred Weasley II, Eddar Collins y Thomas Finnegan. Ellos eran los mejores gastando bromas, todo el mundo lo sabia, y ellos también. Por eso cuando salieron de la sala común, y se encontraron todos los pasillos empapelados literalmente con inodoros, no pudieron cerrar la boca has al llegar al comedor.

Los alumnos les felicitaban, lo que hacía que los merodeadores, se enfurecieran debido a que a que le atribuían algo que ellos no habían hecho. Por eso, ese día el cuarteto decidió investigar y buscar al gracioso que les había superado. Buscaron pistas en todo los lugares inimaginables, pero no encontraron nada hasta entrada la tarde, donde investigando el baño abandonado del segundo piso Ned encontró algo.

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer!- exclamó al reconocer la pulsera que llevaba en sus manos. ( una cadena con un camafeo el cual tenía un dragón negro de tres cabezas)- ¡Es una pulsera de Juego de tronos edición limitada!.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntaron los otros tres. mirando la pulsera con cara de "debesercosademuggles".

\- Es que acaso no conocéis Juego de tronos- sus caras lo decían todo, "no"- magos incultos- inspeccionando más a fondo la pulsera encontró una inscripción- " para la ultima hija del dragón".

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- pregunto Fred.

\- Ni idea.

\- Quien lo haya perdido volverá a buscarla, quedémonos esperando a que vuelva a buscarla. Yo iré a por la capa de invisibilidad, vosotros quedaos aquí.

Y así terminaron de pasar la tarde los merodeadores, escondidos en un baño, bajo una capa de invisibilidad y viendo algunas cosas desagradables. Pero no fue hasta antes de la cena, cuando alguien entro en busca de lo que había perdido.

Cuando la rubia Malfoy abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue un torso cubierto con una camisa de la escuela, su mejilla estaba apoyada en el mientras su mano era agarrada por un más grande. Desorientada, alzó la mirada encontrándose con un pelirrojo dormido. No tardo ni un segundo en darse cuenta en la postura en la que estaba y que el pelirrojo la estaba tocando. Por eso rápidamente se tenso, y al ir a levantarse sintió una mano en la espalda impidiéndoselo.

\- Tranquila Antares- dijo Fred despierto, pero por la mente de Antares solo pasaban malos recuerdos y sombras con sonrisas malévolas, Fred soltó su mano y la agarró del mentón- Yo no te are daño- dijo acercando sus caras- Yo no te are daño Antares- poso sus labios en su frente, dejando un suave beso. Poco a poco la rubia se volvió a tumbar en su torso y despacito volvió a relajarse ante las caricias incorporas de su amigo el fantasma.

Hacia tiempo que no sentía el tacto en su piel, apenas recordaba como se sentía una caricia. Fred no paro de acariciar su espalda, asta que la rubia se dispuso a dormir otra vez. Pero cuando Antares pensó que caería otra vez en los brazos de morfeo algo ocurrió.

Sintió una muy desagradable sensación, que le hizo levantarse he ir corriendo al baño, donde se encontró una muy poco agradable sorpresa. Rápidamente se cambio y salió corriendo, sin fijarse en lo bateres que ella y el fantasma habían colocado por todo el castillo. Buscaba a una rubia de la casa de las águilas, no paro de correr hasta que la encontró en los terrenos, debajo de un árbol junto con Ted Lupin.

\- Victoire- grito cuando llego al árbol- necesito tu ayuda.

\- ¿mi ayuda?- dijo la chica Weasley, sorprendida y feliz de que Antares le pidiera ayuda.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto Teddy preocupado.

\- Yo... estoy sangrando- dijo con su in expresividad de siempre.

\- ¡QUEEE!- Ted comenzó a inspecciona si tenía alguna herida a la vista mientras que un fantasma pelirrojo buscaba preocupado indicios de que la chica tubería algo.

\- Teddy creo que Antares se refiere. ..

\- ¿Estas herida?¿Te hicieron algo?

\- Tedd...

\- ¿Quién a sido? Le partire las piernas.

\- No te preocupes Ted Lupin yo estoy sangrando como las Chi...

\- Quien se atreve a herir a mi hija adoptiva. ¿Donde estas herida?

\- En ninguna parte, pero mi vagina sangra mucho- dijo como si del tiempo se tratase con su cara de pocker.

Y esa respuesta es lo que hizo que el metamorfogo primero se pusiera rojo, luego pálido y por último se desmallara , después de dejarlo en la enfermería paso una tarde de chicas con Victoire, la cual le daba tips para su primera menstruación. Pero no fue hasta minutos antes de cenar donde se dio cuenta de que había perdido su pulsera y se dispuso a buscarla.

Y ahí se encontraba ahora, cogiendo su pulsera del suelo del baño, bajo la atenta mirada de los merodeadores, los cuales la miraban atónito sin poder creer que ella fuera la artífice de esa gran broma. Bueno eso lo pensaban todos menos uno, que cundo salió la rubia no tardo en seguirla para que en el pasillo gritara.

\- Valor morghulis- entonces la rubia se volteo asombrada.

\- Valar dohaedris- respondió la rubia, Collins rápidamente se hacerlo bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos.

\- Hola me llamo Eddard Collins, pero me puedes llamar Ned Stark- dijo con un sonrisa.

\- Yo soy Antares Malfoy pero puedes llamarme Danerys la ultima de la sangre del dragon. Deberíamos ir a cenar.

\- Si nos podrías pillar una helada- dijo refiriéndose a las congelantes riadas que me mandaban sus amigos- el invierno se ha cerca, me acompaña khaleesi.

Y así Antares se dirijo al comedor, seguido de los merodeadore (aún ocultos) y de un fantasma pelirrojo celoso.

...

Tanto el mundo como los personajes pertenecen a jk Rowling.

Siento la tardanza y las faltas de ortografía

Gracias por vuestro tiempo.


	8. capitulo 7

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="798be63ad8fb0f0f2e2f1498add59602"El mundo y los personajes pertenecen a Jk rouling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="731156fb1e4b1f280fc0cc62648eed5b"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4408339906d7ad5dd171f24a5c41ab14"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /El dolor, dicen que es relativo, que es cosa de la mente, que si no se piensa en el dejara de doler. Bueno eso es lo que le decía su madre cuando se hacia un raspón. Pero por mucho que dejes de pensar en ese dolor, siempre dolerá, dolerá, dolerá.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a4dc51a9605eecf5b8f9f271fd96bba"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Hoy 24 de noviembre iba a ser un dio especial, un día de celebración en memoria de los caídos en el "Torneo de los tres magos". Desde que la directora Macgonagall cogió las riendas del colegio después de la guerra, decidió darle un poco de alegría creando fiestas, sin ningún motivo aparente pero todas ellas justificadas. El 24 de noviembre, en Hogwarts, se vestía de luto para conmemorar la muerte de su campeón Cedric Diggory en el último torneo, en el día que se inicio la primera prueba contra los dragones. Pero el colegio también se vestía de colores porque hoy era la primera prueba del concurso de canto que Hogwarts celebraba desde hace quince años./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="613b5128ef6607731799242ebae9e5f2"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Hogwarts había cambiado sus festividades considerablemente ( añadiendo más), después de la guerra, la directora, queriendo animar a los estudiantes, después de las pérdidas que sufrieron tras la caída del que no debe ser nombrado, impuso la fiesta de Halloween, donde era obligatorio ir disfrazados y se creaba una casa de terror por todo el colegio, para disfrute de los alumnos. También había fiestas conmemorando los cambios de estación y pascua ( donde se aprovechaba para hacer las siguientes pruebas del concurso de canto) y por último el concurso de canto, el favorito de todos, este se extendía durante todo el año y era abierto al público./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8251cc0d8e4e4077a33f220224e554c4"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /El concurso de canto consistía en unas pruebas, donde los alumnos de cada casa participaban para intentar convertirse en los campeones de estas y competir en la final, llevando se la gloria para su casa. Este año parecía que iba ser difícil escoger un campeón, por el número de participantes que se habían apuntado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d882e1c45049a0bd4de3675d55084fa6"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /En el lugar reservado para Ravenclaw, dos serpientes eran miradas mal por bastantes águilas. Los dos rubios se encontraban en una esquina, viendo como la águila rubia, se terminaba de preparar. Scorpius Malfoy se sentía intimidado, miraba a todos lados sin saber qué hacer, afinando una y otra vez su violín. Mientras tanto su hermana estaba sentada en el suelo hablando sola en susurros. No sabía como había aceptado aquella proposición que le hizo Antares, pero estaba tan feliz de que su hermana le hablara y de volver a hacer algo con ella, que no pudo decir que no./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="343d7b21f7d2149fde90d94d0a1eb3a4"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /En un principio pensó que ella participaría en el concurso cantando (no tocando el piano). Todavía recordaba la voz angelical con la que su hermana le cantaba por las noches antes de dormir, aunque esto era antes de que todo aquello ocurriese. No le importaba estar rodeado de águilas, las cuales le miraban mal, ni de tocar el violín para Victoire, mientras pudiera tocar con su hermana está feliz. Pues la música había sido aquello que les había unido en los tiempos difíciles de su hermana./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddcd51a2a37136e7696a822ba9cd7a71"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Mientras tanto, Antares seguía hablando con Fred en susurros, estaban sentados en la esquina con ella apoyando la espalda en su pecho. Últimamente la rubia había despertado apoyada en ese mismo lugar con el brazo del pelirrojo rodeando su cintura. El tacto del fantasma frio y etéreo se le había vuelto agradable y necesario para dormir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d443c76359d817003e22862cb5f09df"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Hoy estará toda mi familia- dijo Fred, mientras apoyaba su barbilla en la cabeza de Antares- no puedo creer que los valla a volver a ver./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d1b95a39ec0d1398591fbec17461cc7"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a4a94792a9ac7021c93ef37ff3cc4d3"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Somos Weasly's, siempre estaremos allí para apoyar a nuestra familia, por muy mal que lo haga- dijo mientras abrazaba a la rubia por la cintura- sabes estoy feliz de que ayudes a mi sobrina y... de que algún modo hacerlo yo también.- Antares miro al frente viendo una Victoire nerviosa, terminando de maquillarse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d108658c366e1534ac327da2ea266bd"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- No te preocupes Victoire, todo saldrá bien ya lo veras, es imposible que pierdas con la canción que hemos escogido- vio la sonrisa que le regalos la rubia Weasley y siguió hablando con Fred- sabes creo que mis padres también estarán allí, tengo la sospecha de que mi hermano les a avisado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="116b58858525978ec2ebb1bdfd9cd68b"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /El gran comedor había sido modificado, la tarima donde se encontraba la mesa de los profesores, había aumentado y se había convertido en un escenario. Las mesas donde se sentaban los alumnos ya no estaban y por el lugar estaban distribuidas cientos de sillas, las primeras tres filas estaban reservadas para los padres de los alumnons, que participaban en la prueba. En la primera fila se encontraban los Weasley, armando alboroto como siempre, mientras que Draco y Astoria Malfoy se encontraban en la tercera fila pasando desapercibidos, pero un paranoico pelirrojo, llamado Ron les vio y empezó a despotricar, debiado a que en su parecer los Malfoy no deberían de estar allí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27f3a57dcf5c2f8911cc952f4fbea4a3"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Eran las 9:50 de la noche cuando Victoire subió al escenario con un vestido azul asta la rodilla. Todos aplaudieron, pero cuando vieron a los hermanos Malfoy subir al escenario tras ella pararon de golpe, solo se oían a tres personas aplaudir, Teddy que se había levantado para dar su apoyo y los padres Malfoy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8880130361ba7305f4beaca9bb4df463"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /La prueba de hoy consistía en que el participante, tenía que cantar y debería llevar algo de las otras casa. La mayoría de los participantes había salido vestido de los tres colores referentes a otras casas. Sin embargo Victoire iba a afrontar su primera prueba, participando con dos Slytherin los cuales se encargarían de la música, llevando así la música hecha por personas de otra casa. Mientras Scorpions afinada su violín (otra vez), Antares con juraba, un piano de cola negro, y sentándose en la butaca elegantemente espero a la señas le la cantante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49afeefc0b628b1469fdee090a40f660"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /El piano comenzó a sonar, los dedos de Antares bailaban sobre las teclas, Draco podía ver a su hija disfrutar con el piano, su rostro inexpresivo se convertirá en un atisbo de tranquilidad y alegría. Poco después se le unío el violín y la voz de Victoire resonó por todo el comedor. Se podía ver la compenetración de los hermanos, Scorpius miraba a su hermana y esta a el, sus ojos se conectaban de vez en cuando. Ellos brillaban con luz propia y a su vez hacían que la cantante También brillará. Todos en el público estaban viajando a través de la música, todos ellos miraban a la cantante y la luz que desprendía, pero George Weasley no podía evitar mirar a la pianista, porque juraría ver una figura de destello rojo que se le hacía familiar. Últimamente se había estado fijando más en las cosas, después de que un bater de Hogwarts apareciera en la Madriguera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7d9e26f4757dd088a69f5a3205db522"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Cuando la canción acabo los tres se hacer carón al frente y saludaron, Victoire comenzó a explica como ella había desarrollado la prueba y porque la había hecho de ese modo. El reloj marcaba las diez y el jurado estaba dando su puntuación a la chica Weasley, cuando Antares sintió una quemazón en la nuca, y después de eso como una cuchilla se le clavaba en el antebrazo. Rápidamente llevo su mano a este pero allí no había Cuchillo solo algo húmedo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2581b8d5da5aaef157d932f8fcf24a47"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Su vista se oscureció y como se fue volvió, pero ya no se encontraba en el comedor, sino en un pasillo rodeada de chicos de unos 17 años, que le sonreían de manera malvada e incluso reian mientras con el hechizo que simulaba el corte de una navaja, escribían algo en su antebrazo (el hechizo es el mismo que utiliza Beatrix para escribirle a Hermione sangre sucia en ellas brazo). Con un destello volvió al gran comedor. Al parecer Victoire había pasado la prueba, dirigió la vista hacia el público, y se fijo en sus padres los cuales la miraban preocupados. Bajo del escenario siguiendo a su hermano, pero al tocar el suelo el dolor volvió, extendiéndose hacia la muñeca y otra vez la imagen volvió. Les veía reírse mientras seguían escribiendo en su brazo, veía colores todos menos el verde y sonrisas sádicas, bajo la vista hasta su antebrazo y allí vio carmesí. Fred vio a Antares rara, y cuando la vio tambalearse en las escaleras la sujeto y ayudo ha andar. Noto sangre en su brazo por encima del jerséis gris oscuro de la escuela y supongo inmediatamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. La segunda ficha de dominio había caído y los peor de esta noche estaba por ver./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="851e5300c35b1f1ccb315af15245fe1a"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Antares estoy aquí- le susurro al oido- todo saldrá bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c6653e1e46054746f465ecda05b9cdb"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29b67846d023d0c2f4aadf233023a661"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Si hay alguna falta de ortografía lo siento y gracias por gastar vuestro tiempo leyendo este fanfic./p 


	9. capitulo 8

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="980d5d37b69136d25bb739f7d65334b7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"No recomendado para estómagos delicados/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42ec81f19f3cbcb1c8d6c1be93c3a907"Tanto el mundo como los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c6653e1e46054746f465ecda05b9cdb".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83b6bcb468c1e00e48cde725b0b92bca"POV Antares:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3900c05c4b048c775323bfb852c0c0fb"Risas es lo único que viene a mis oídos, carcajadas que tapan mis gritos, estoy en un pasillo oscuro cerca de las mazmorras, y al parecer nadie me oye. Pido ayuda entre gritos de dolor, pero nadie me escucha. Son seis chicos. No conozco a ninguno, no son de mi casa. Dos tienen agarrado mi brazo, tres me inmovilizan y uno clava algo en mi brazo, duele mucho. Chillo y eso hace que ellos se rían más fuertes. Miro mi brazo, veo sangre, pero puedo distinguir dos palabras "ASQUEROSA MORTIFAGO"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bdc584112e6285187e0ac6b872e920c0"- em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Antares estoy aquí, todo irá bien./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60afe64d35a90d9a0fda56209992bf05"Alguien me llama, ese chico sigue haciéndome daño otra vez, otra vez, y otra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="191f9cd7665bdc56cb5a22323c50f090"-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Antares estoy aquí, escúchame, no pasa nada, no es real, mírame, mírame Antares.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6eaa64f59f35b08343b5f3bc7a3b49c"¿Fred? ¿Dónde estás Fred? No le veo mi mano duele, solo veo sangre, sonrisas y negro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7b157a776f229537c18a709808ba545"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Cierro los ojos un momento, junto con un grito que sale de mis entrañas miro a mí alrededor. El pasillo ya no está oscuro, no hay chicos desconocidos, solo esta Fred, quien tienen sus manos sujetando mi cara e intenta que le mire a los ojos. El brazo me duele y lo siento húmedo. Miro alrededor y me ubico en el pasillo que da al gran comedor. Aparto a Fred como puedo y miro mi brazo, con temor subo la manga hacia arriba... ¡NO PUEDES DER, la herida esta abierta, SANGRA, sangra y DUELE,NO, NO, NO...!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ae01c6fb7a93991cc64477f89064e2c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-AAAHHH!- Vuelvo a chillar, más cicatrices se están volviendo a abrir, la sangre corre por mi brazo deslizándose por los dedos hasta caer al suelo. En la parte superior del antebrazo, comienzo a poder leer un nombre ensangrentado "Cedric Diggory", asustada mire a Fred, quien miraba mi brazo sin saber que hacer, el dolor iba subiendo por mi brazo hasta el hombro y de este caía mas sangre. Algo calleándose al sueño hace que mire a las puertas del gran comedor, un violín en el suelo y un pálido rubio llaman mi atención...- Scor... AAHHH!- dolía, dolía mucho, vi como mi hermano entraba corriendo al gran comedor./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c492750bff90649a9c5b4ebd6c5c87b4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"- Tenemos que ir a la enfermería Antares- dijo Fred intentando que le mirara a los ojos, pero estos solo podía dirigirlos a mi brazo. Emití un grito de dolor, de un momento a otro mi otro brazo me estaba comenzando a doler, y solo podía ver como Fred me levantaba la otra manga antes de que mis lagrimas de dolor se resbalaran por mis mejillas./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ef9b76008d6fdb6c3138e5118e084fa"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"- Fred ayúdame, haz que pare, Fred te lo suplico- lloraba mientras dejaba resbalar mi espalda contra la pared, hasta que quede en el suelo sin poder aguantar el dolor- ayúdame, duele haz que pare.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bdf96e42dbee6309549124ba421bfdd3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oí las puertas del comedor abrir se, allí estaban mi familia, una cabellera rubia junto otra azul, un par de azabaches y unos cuantos pelirrojos. Fred intentaba levantarme. Lo mire a los ojos antes de que todo se volviese negro./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0de2847dc6185d1819aeb0ad06bf3ad6"- em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ayúdame Fres.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5e80636508ac7ce4be6bcc123bc1b8a"- Abre la boca mortifago, vamos putita no me hagas enfadar- ante mi tenia a uno de esos desconocidos, sin pantalones, apuntándome con su intimidad, a la fuerza agarro mi pelo y tiro del propinado que gritara de dolor lo que aprovecho para meterme su cosa en la boca. Al tener mi pelo agarrado sujetaba fuertemente mi cabeza mientras el envestía contra mi boca, era desagradable, tocaba mi campanilla y a mí lo único que me daba eran arcadas. Intentaba que parase, golpeando y arañando le, pero era imposible. Hasta que saco eso de mi boca y lo único que hice fue echar toda la cena, notaba como la bilis quemaba mi garganta, pero era una sensación preferible a la anterior, mil veces mejor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c75b146be5bd30e3ea5df5a919294877"- Que pasa putita, no te gusta la carne, esto es lo que tu tía hacia todas las noches alquenodebedesernombrado, es que acaso no quieres ser una sucia mortifago como ella- dijo mientras me daba una bofetada tan grande que hizo que me callera sobre mi propio vomito./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7caf7845f35e24baf031fe37a9a4458"Se arrodillo entre mis piernas y se hundió fuertemente, haciendo que del dolor mi cuerpo se arqueara de una forma inhumana, pero nada de lo que había sucedido hasta ahora era más doloroso, que el daño que había entre mis piernas. Mientras chillaba de dolor otro de ellos introdujo su cosa en mi boca haciendo que las arcadas volvieran./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbf176fb86bcb0461d22d153e0426b04"No sé cuanto estuvieren así se turnaban entre ellos, y entre turno y turno, yo vomitaba y suplicaba que parasen. Cuando se cansaban volvían a clavar algo dibujando en mi, y así asta que mi vista comenzó a nublarse y mi cuerpo a sentir un frio insoportable... Entre sobras vi que estaban de pies alrededor mío y como algo caliente y espeso caía sobre mi cara y cuerpo. Luego se marcharon entre risas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="131398642a6ca15a90e80aae2e1f0255"Había visto muchas películas donde el amigo del protagonista, tumbado en el suelo decía que tenía frio y después se moría. Yo siento ese frio, mis ojos pesan y todo mi cuerpo duele, aunque el dolor está desapareciendo, debe de ser porque ya no siento mis extremidades. Sé que voy a morir, pero no puedo evitar estar triste, por mis padres y mi hermano, jamás volveré a verles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02e256e20c3ffe61277a19a605087058"" cuando estés triste Antares, lo mejor es cantar. Cuando papa esta triste y mama le canta su sonrisa vuelve rápidamente"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b698e75b7f35de6d682ffbe9b08822b5"Las palabras de mi madre vinieron a mi mente, cantar para que ni mama, ni papa, ni Scorpius estén tristes cuando yo muera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7362e9db3869192ef6058f61629da5ce"- Desde esta tierra que pisas al andar, llena de pinos y leyendas. Hay una parte oculta bajo el mar, la que vigilan mi sirenas. Ven y acércate a oírlas cantar, ellas borraran tus penas. Soy la centinela de tu hogar, aunque nadie más lo sepa- veía destellos plateados a mi alrededor, figuras conocidas como: el profesor Binns, el fantasma de mi casa, mi mejor amigo Pevees... Al parecer todos los fantasmas de hogwarts estaban allí, viendo me morir. Veía borrosamente como todos ellos ponían una mano en mí, como si estuvieran consolándome- corazón no te hace falta creer, para ver que el amor es más que magia. Que estoy viva hoy mucho más que ayer, y seré la guardiana de tu alma. Que mi tierra y mi sal te curaran, que mi luz nunca ciega al bebiendo. Solo tú solo tu podrás entrar, y leer en mi piel tu nombre perdido- pude ver como mi cuerpo brillar y como poco a poco los fantasmas se iban, dejando un destellos rojizo el cual tenía una sonrisa jovial./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10bebe38d24f5a74d5d7c83f46fa30c9"- ¿quién eres?- pude verle claramente cuando se arrodillo ante mi ¿ Fred?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86c45bb665312d5df41ddf6ff1ba807a"- Soy tu ángel de la guarda- y con eso puso sus labios sobre los mios./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d077c44df756ad626c2d66a4412f3d7"Sentí paz, podrían encontrarme en ese suelo manchado con mi sangre y vomito, pero me iría en paz. Todo se volvió negro "adiós mama, adiós papa, adiós Scorpius, no estéis tristes por mi yo ya estoy en paz, no podre veros nunca más pero el lugar al que valla será mejor que este,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6f008e36e73ab87213ed8e533067f61"Abrí los ojos de golpe, yo estaba muerta, se supone que estaba muerta. Mire a mi alrededor, en la camilla de alado mi madre y mi hermano estaban durmiendo. Y en con la cabeza apoyada en mi cama dormía mi padre. Pude distinguir que estaba en la enfermería, pero eso ya daba igual, pensé que iba a morir, toque el hombro de mi padre y al incorporarse no lo pensé dos veces y me lance sus brazos. Estaba viva, por un momento pensé que jamás podría verlo ni tocarlo de nuevo, tarde un rato hasta que sentí sus brazos alrededor mío y cuando eso ocurrió solo pude enterrar mi cara en su cuello y oírle sollozar y yo con él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db84f1697c9979a605ca74cedba13bf5".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="024bfd666cf41e19b10fca110b7e45b4"Gracias por leer y por vuestro tiempo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c6320ebe18de37c60e918ac0bfefa1f"Yo ya he avisado que no es capitulo para estómagos débiles, con esto ya se sabe porque Anteres es como es, cual era la broma que Jame esperaba de los de séptimo (aunque él no sabía que era esto) y porque Teddy y Victoire no salieron de su habitación en la madriguera después de esto. ( pues ello la encontraron en el pasillo)/p 


	10. capitulo 9

Porque ese abrazo lo cambio todo, como aquella noche de pesadilla, todo fue distinto desde ese entonces. Antares comenzó a coger confianza, en sí misma y con sus padres. El caso que hace dos años se cerró, por no haber pruebas de los culpables ya que los recuerdos no cuentan como tal, pues pueden ser alterados, se volvió a abrir. El 24 de cada mes, todo se volvía negro para la joven rubia, la cual vivía una y otra vez aquella fatídica noche, parecía como si aquellas personas no quisieran, que se olvidara de lo que le habían hecho.

Con el tiempo, Antares comenzó a sentirse, como un hombre lobo, el cual durante noches de luna llena, pasa malas experiencias. Esas navidades no las pasó bien, estuvo en el hospital, sobrellevando su transformación como le gustaba llamarlo a ella. Una transformación que la hería por fuera y dentro pero que le acercaba más a los cariños de su familia. No podía creer que había estado dos años sin el abrazo de su padre, sin los besos de su madre, sin las peleas con Scorpius. Para el resto del mundo seguía igual, bueno para todos excepto, con Victoire, Teddy y Albus, con los cual había ido cogiendo confianza, aunque todavía no se había atrevido a tocarles.

Con Fred era otra cosa, aquel fantasma pelirrojo se había convertido en su mejor amigo, el le ayudaba poco a poco, ha volver a ser como antes. Fred se la pasaba haciendo bromas "discretas" y Antares huyendo para que no la metieran en problemas. Pero todo no era así de bonito, frez sabia que algo se acercaba, algo con lo relacionado al día que se encontró ha Antares medio inconsciente en ese pasillo.

En el mundo hay dos tipos de fantasmas, los que los vivos pueden ver, y los que estos no pueden ver, Fred era uno de ellos. Un fantasma no visible al ojo de los vivos, pero si ante los otros muertos. El pelirrojo había estado vagando por el mismo pasillo durante décadas, sin poder dejar el lugar donde murió. Podía ver como cada año alumnos, distintos y desconocidos con el tiempo, pasaban por aquel pasillo y no puedo avece evitar hacer bromas. Pudo ver con tristeza como el tiempo pasaba, y nuevos alumnos venían para caer en sus bromas, que con el tiempo empezaron a parecerle aburridas.

Pero todo cambio, un día, que vio a una niña rubia con el pelo rubio pasar corriendo, por su lado llorando, mientras otros niños la perseguían insultándola y tirando le cosas, no pudo evitar parar a los niños haciendo que se tropezaran. Poco después, supo que esa niña era Antares Malfoy, hija de aquel rubio que se metía con su familia cuando iban al colegio. Al principio sintió rabia por haberla ayudado, pero poco después comprendí que aquella niña no tuvo nada que ver. Con el tiempo aquella rubia alvina de ojos grises se gano un huequecito en su corazón, por sus sonrisas o por su alegría a la hora de hablar de sus amigos. Aunque estos amigos fueran de lo más raros, Peeves el poltergats de la escuela, la seguía la mayor parte del tiempo libre que tenia la chiquilla. La hacia reír y jugaban haciendo olvidar a la pequeña sus problemas, por otro lado estaba la daba gris, con la cual daba largos paseos por los patios internos del colegio. Todo esto a escondidas de los demás alumnos.

Por eso cuando escucho aquella voz, pura pero a la vez rota, vio como aquellas puertas invisibles que le impedían salir de aquel pasillo se abrieron. Con rapidez comenzó a seguir esa voz, atravesando muros y flotando hasta el lugar. En el suelo pudo ver a aquella niñas rubia ensangrentada y cubierta de más cosas que no eran sangre, a su alrededor vio a mas fantasmas, visibles y no visibles. Se habían congregado en el lugar para ver la llegada de un nuevo integrante. Pero algo andaba mal, sus heridas comenzaron a iluminarse y de ellas comenzaron a salir cadenas, las cuales salieron disparadas en todas las direcciones, pudo ver como algunas se clavaban en fantasmas a su alrededor, aquellos que que habían muerto con él en la batalla de Howgarts, y como eran atrapados en su cuerpo. En ese preciso momento se dio cuenta de la maldición que acarreaba la chica. Maldita por los tiempos, reviviendo el horror de aquella noche, hasta que las almas inocentes intrusas, fueran liberadas. Las personas que le habían hecho eso a aquella pequeña, eran despreciables, por eso el por el bien de ella y todos los demás, decidió darle un voto de confianza. A un paso ligero se acerco, limpio su cara con el dorso de la mano, y poso sus labios sobre los de ella, pasando su energía vital.

Fred sabía que si aquella niña moría aquella noche, él y todos los fantasmas que habían entrado en su cuerpo, viajarían a un limbo oscuro, donde no habría descanso para ninguno de ellos. Por eso con su energía vital en ella esa chica podría sobrevivir lo suficiente, para llegar a un hospital y ser curada. Mando a Peeves a buscar ayuda, y mientras tenía todavía sus labios sobre los de ella y se iba haciendo mas etéreo, noto como algo se clavaba en su pecho y era absorbido a una oscuridad, de la que dentro de poco sabia que saldria. El pelirrojo estaba seguro, de que el tener tantos fantasmas en su interior tendría grandes consecuencias en el alma de las niñas, y que ahora parte de esa alma estuviera formado por esencia de fantasma, traería grabes efectos secundarios.

Por eso cuando Antares le comento que había notado como sus manos se tornaban etéreas , solo pudo saltarle con la escusa de que eran alucinaciones suyas.

Los meses pasaron y el último día de clase de ese curso había acabado. Antares como siempre se encontraba al final del tren de cola, viendo como su pelo rubio, bailaba con el viento, bajo sus ropa las vendas recientes ocultaban sus heridas, y a su lado Fred le daba ánimos, para que se despidiera de buena forma con Victoire y Teddy, ese había sido el último año para ello y el año que viene ya no volverían a estar allí con ella.

Por eso cuando bajo del tren al llegar a la estación, empezó a buscar a sus dos mejores amigos. Había tanta gente que no podía distinguir a nadie, en un lado del andén vio a sus padres. Rápidamente, dejo la cartera con ellos y corriendo, comenzó a buscar entre la multitud a esa rubia y ese pelo arcoíris. Pudo ver un montón de cabezas pelirrojas, dirigirse a la salida, y al final de esta a dos cabezas gachas, no dudo en llamarlos, y cuando se giraron con lo ojos humedecidos se acerco poco a poco.

\- Yo...- dijo cuando ya estuvo delante de ellos- yo...- armándose de valor salto a sus brazos, abrazándoles entre sollozos- os voy a echar mucho de menos chicos- poco después el llanto de la rubia se unió al suyo seguido de unos hipidos del metamorfigo.

\- Nos has abrazado- no se lo podría creer la rubia- yo también te echare de menos- dijo volviendo ha abrazarla ella sola.

\- He no la acapares- dijo Teddy uniendo se al abrazo, agarro a la chica Malfoy de los hombros haciendo que le mirase- he decidido ser auror, como sea trabajare en tu caso y meteré a los que hicieron eso en azkaban.

Con esas últimas palabras, se despidieron con un abrazo, Fred desde cerca vio con una la escena. Después cada familia se fue a su casa, y cuando los Malfoy llegaron a casa, el pelirrojo se desato como nunca en ese lugar nuevo...

la vida de Antares estaba cambiando ha mejor, o eso era lo que ella pensaba, porque cuando asa mañana que intento coger un baso de agua y lo traspaso, se convertiría en el detonante que convertirían en divertida, ese calvario que tenia por vida.

...


End file.
